Betty
Name The Betty is a commercial freighter piloted by Elgyn with Hillard as the assistant pilot and Christie the first mate and second in command. In both the film and the game Alien Resurrection the Betty is a means of transport for the crew off the USM Auriga as all the Lifeboats have been jettisoned used by the escaping research and military personnel. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; [[Alien_Resurrection|'Alien Resurrection']] Starting and finishing scenes for Alien Resurrection campaign. Level 10 - The Betty. [[wikipedia:Alien_Resurrection_(film)|'Alien Resurrection (film)']] Being and ending to Alien Resurrection (film). The spacecraft brings the crew Frank Elgyn captain, Sabra Hillard the assistant pilot, Johner, Vriess, Call, Christie and the delivery of several kidnapped humans in stasis. Other craft Lifeboat USM Auriga Interactions [[wikipedia:Alien_Resurrection_(film)|'Alien Resurrection (film)']] The Betty is used by the crew, arriving at the USM Auriga and then later escaping with Ripley aboard. [[Alien_Resurrection|'Alien Resurrection']] After defeating the Newborn the Betty continues her escape in Level 10 The Betty. Continuity [[wikipedia:Alien_Resurrection_(film)|'Alien Resurrection (film)']] In the film Alien Resurrection the crew of the Betty dock at the USM Auriga with crew consisting of Frank Elgyn, Sabra Hillard, Christie, Johner, Vriess and Annalee Call. Concept Concept artists Bill Badalato, Nigel Phelps and Sylvain Despretz designed 20-30 different designs for the Auriga including designs for the Betty. Production VFI Effects 3D, LA created almost all CGI for the spacecrafts including the Auriga, the Betty and the Lifeboats using matte paintings and green screens. These were then filmed with the miniatures at 60 frames a second and when slowed in post production produced a feel of zero gravity. These were then given to Matthew Gratzner miniatures supervisor and Ian Hunter who worked with the art department for seamless shots from models and on screen actors. They created 4' and 10' models for the Betty and a 12' model for the Auriga. Using HGI and miniatures with reference to the films Alien and Aliens for their inspiration for the details, a process called beauty lighting for filming miniatures and blending the images in together with AR process was used requiring several takes. Eric Henry and Pitof visual effects supervisors used miniatures of the spacecrafts as they didn't consider the CGI at the time capable of what was required. In post production VFX effects were added for miniature filming bringing the spacecrafts to life, like interior lighting, engine jets and various other post visuals. [[Alien_Resurrection|'Alien Resurrection']] In the game only Christie and Call interact, with DiStephano as a soldier in the United Systems Military and Ripley a clone as playable characters. Concept Concept artists for Alien Resurrection consisted of Duncan Brown, Guillaume Camus, Karyn McHale, Mansoor Naim, Saurav Sarkar, Kim Tran and lead designers Paul Crocker and Michael Wilson. Production In the game Lieutenant Ellen L. Ripley is voiced by Lani Minella, Call is voiced by Theresa Rizzo, DiStephano is voiced by Raymond Cruz and Christie is voiced by Gary Dourdan. Timeline The film Alien Resurrection is set after the film Alien 3, some 200 years after Ellen Ripley dies at the Class C Work Correctional Unit on Fiorina 'Fury' 161. The game Alien Resurrection was published in 2000 and based on the film Alien Resurrection. See also References Citations Alien Resurrection (video game) Alien Resurrection (film) Virtual Alien - Computer Generated Imagery A Matter of Scale - Miniature Photgraphy Alien Resurrection (walkthrough) Footnotes Category:Spacecraft Category:Alien Resurrection